


In the Cage

by elfriniol



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, train of thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfriniol/pseuds/elfriniol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiet has a visitor and wonders...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Cage

He can't sleep. I know this not because he’s again at the entrance to my cell; I’ve noticed it some time ago, as the dark circles under his eyes deepened and an air of restlessness settled about his head like a halo. It’s a wonder he can keep going on missions and return from them alive.

Now he’s here again. Every time he comes it’s the same: descends the stairs, then hesitates for a brief moment that equals an unvoiced question, “do you mind if I stay?”, and, since all that is said is silence, proceeds to sit on the floor just outside the cage, leaning against the bars. As he settles there, he looks me in the eye for two seconds and tilts his head forward half an inch. This is his way of saying hello.

I could leave. I always have the possibility to prevent these late night encounters. For some reason I always stay.

This time is somewhat different. I can feel it. He looks less neutral. If the moonlight doesn't play tricks with the shadows, I could even say there is tinge of sadness in his gaze; hint of tension in his broad shoulders. I move closer, as far as the bars let me, and see I was right. Usually he’s careful about these things, most of the times I can't even tell what he’s thinking. Have I not looked hard enough? Or is this the first time he actually _feels_ and is merely a clumsy liar?

I can't decide. Well, he doesn't look exactly sure either.

Movement disturbs my thoughts - he lies down onto his back, shoulder touching the cold metal of my prison, his good eye fixed on the sky above. He looks tired. So tired. A part of me feels sorry for him, the one that keeps me silenced. Other part of me feels slight contempt and something like twisted happiness. I sigh. I lie down next to him.

Sometimes he brings his walkman and tapes and we listen to music till the bleak hours of morning. On these occasions he looks most relaxed; he has a passion for music bordering on obsession, going as far as to steal records from the camps and facilities he infiltrates. It’s ridiculous. His subcommanders sometimes tease him about it. Nobody else dares to laugh.

Tonight we’re listening to the distant crash of waves, how they rise and shatter on the cold steel pillars. It’s nice. There’s no such thing as awkward silence between us. What would we say anyway? Compared to this, all words are stretched thin, and inside so empty.

His hand touches mine. He’s looking at me. His wrinkles deepen. I want to hate him so much. I want him to give me reason to despise him. I want him to give me reason to break the silence.

Fingers squeezing my palm. Smile tugging at the corner of his mouth - for me alone. I want to hate him still.

But I can't.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is shamelessly taken from Galneryus' song "In the Cage". It's not really related to the fic and I guess it is nostalgia on my part more than anything else, but I think it is quite fitting.
> 
> Feel free to review and/or check my [tumblr](http://mini-mantis.tumblr.com/) for more MGS fanstuff!


End file.
